Sweet Home Chicago
by CloudBusting85
Summary: After a death in the family,the Wyatt family move across the country from New York to Chicago to for a fresh start,things start to unravel when the eldest daughter begins to discover connections to the city that she didn't realise they had.
1. Packing up

Chapter 1- Packing Up.

After the death of their mom five years previous the family had changed dramatically, Austin had to leave the army and come home to look after his kids,his parents were too old and siblings already had kids of their own to look you asked him how he the family had done over the past five years he would have said they had managed,scraped by,just managed to stay afloat. He had recently decided to return to being a police officer which is what he had originally done before going into the army it was actually how he had met his daughters then decided to make a move,he couldn't be a police officer and walk the streets that his wife had walked down,it was all still too painful even after five years.

"Where are we going?" asked Riley

"I've told you already like a zillion times." moaned Everlyn

"To Chicago Ri." replied Cora

"But I don't want to move,I like my Kindergarten teacher and all my friends." exclaimed Riley

"There's not even that much of this year left anyway Ri." replied Everlyn

"I don't want to move either but there's not much we can do,Dad's got a job in Chicago so we have to move,which sucks." said Cora

"Can't we ask him to stay?"asked Riley

"I've tried everything I can think of." explained Cora

"I hope you three are actually packing up your stuff because I swear if I come in there and your rooms still a mess I'm going to dangle each one of you out of the window." shouted Madi up the stairs.

"I don't want to." replied Riley

Madi ran up the stairs.

"Well it's not about if you want to,stop with the mopy faces all of you ,i'm serious we can't change it so just accept it,now how about I'll help you back the boxes in your room."

"Ok." the three girls replied.

The four girls spent the next few hours tidying up Everlyn and Riley's room. Madi and her dad carried the boxes downstairs and put them in the hall way,which was currently what Riley was calling "Box city," with all their belongings placed in the moving van would arrive in a few hours and then they would leave in the morning and get a flight to Chicago,then hours of more organising and unpacking would ensue.

"Right I think we are just about done don't you think?" Austin said

"Yeah, it's weird the rooms are so empty." laughed Cora

"I'm hungry daddy what are we going to eat there's nothing left in the fridge of cupboards." Wined Evelyn

"How about we get pizza?"Austin said

"PIZZA,PIZZA,PIZZA." Riley said as she ran around the kitchen.

"I take that as yes then."laughed Austin.

The pizza arrived and they spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies and helping to load the moving van.


	2. New neighbours

Chapter 2- New neighbours.

The next morning they woke up early to get a flight to Chicacgo. They arrived at their new house.

"Daddy,it's very empty." said Riley

"That's what unfurnished means dummy,there's no stuff here."Said Everlyn

"All our stuff will come this evening and we can decorate." explained Austin.

"What are we supposed to do now then?"Asked Cora

"Pick your rooms ." said Austin.

At that the four girls sped towards the stairs.

"I call the biggest room." shouted Cora

"Hell no,I'm the oldest." replied Madi

"Hey if me and Riley are sharing and there's two if us in a room ,that means we should get the biggest because there's two in one room." moaned Everlyn

"NO." replied Cora and Madi in unison.

"Oh come look Daddy the tiles in the bathroom are sparkly and green that's so cool." exclaimed Riley,oblivious to the argument taking place between her older sisters.

"I'm coming,I'm coming." said Austin as he sped up the stairs to attempt to come to some sort of room compromise.

After half an hour of debating everyone finally seemed happy with their rooms and the first of the trucks arrived in the afternoon,which meant that they could start to they unpacked they saw their new neighbours pull up in the drive way and get out of the women looked over and smiled.

Finally they got everything inside and fairly organised,the girls were working on getting the kitchen the door bell wrang.

Cora opened the door.

"Hi there you must be our new neighbours,"the girl said

"Hi. "replied Cora

"I'm Alice and this is my brother Issac." explained Alice

"I'm Cora." said Cora

"I'm Everlyn." said Everlyn as she came to the door to see what was going on.

"And I'm Riley and this is my sister Madi." said Riley as she clung onto Madi who was giving her a piggy back.

"Well we wanted to make some cookies and brownies for you and mom made some lasagne for you." explained Alice

"Thanks." said Cora

"My moms just finished building our trampoline if you wanna come round and jump on it ,it's pretty huge." asked Alice

"Um we have ask our dad." Said Everlyn

"DAD CAN WE GO TO OUR NEW NEIGHBOURS HOUSE TO PLAY?" shouted Everlyn not bothering to actually go and find her dad.

"YEAH SURE BUT I EXPECT YOU TO BE POLITE."replied Austin.

Cora and Evie followed Alice and Issac,whilst Madi put the food in the fridge.

"I'll go watch them in case the neighbours are crazy lunatics." laughed Madi

"Sure kiddo." replied Austin as he continued to sort out the sofas.

Madi walked across to the neighbours house,as Riley skipped alongside her.

Madi knocked on the door. A women answered it.

"Hello,you must be the new neighbours,I'm Kim." said Kim

"Yeah I am,I'm Madi my sisters came over to play in your garden,I came to watch them."

"Sure come through." Kim said showing Madi and Riley to the garden.

Riley ran over to the other and jumped on the trampoline.

Madi watched her siblings as the three of them and the neighbours children tried to jump high enough to shoot basket balls into the hoops.

"So Madi where did your family move from."asked Kim making small talk in an attempt to get to know her new neighbours.

"We used to live in New York."

"Ah ok,So have you sorted out schools?"

"Yeah I think they start in two days,Riley and Evie going to Chicago East elementary and Coras going to Chicago East middle school."

"Both my kids go to Chicago East, Alice gets the bus,if you want she could knock for Cora and I drop Issac at school so I could always drop Riley and Everlyn as well."

"Oh ok that would be great thanks,I'm sure we can do some days as well."

"What about you,what year are you in?twelth?" asked Kim

"No I just turned nineteen, I've transferred work to here,I work at forever 21." replied Madi

Riley came running over interrupting the conversation.

"Di,they aren't playing fair i'm the littlest and they wont let me have a turn."

"Cora,Evie let Riley have a go in your game otherwise we can go back home."

"Fine,I don't care,."said Cora as she picked up the ball and hurled it towards Madi.

The ball bounced and flew towards jumped in front of the Kim and grabbed the ball.

Cora looked shocked,clearly she hadn't meant for the ball to almost hit their new neighbour.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean." Cora said apologetically

"Home now." said Madi

Cora stomped off towards the house.

"I hate you some times." shouted Cora over the fence.

Madi rolled her eyes.

"Can we still play?"asked Riley

"Yeah but make sure you share with Alice and Issac otherwise you can join Cora at home." explained Madi

Riley nodded as she ran to get back on the trampoline.

Madi turned to Kim.

"Sorry about that,no ones really happy about the move,Coras upset because she had to leave all her friends,I mean I didn't want to leave either its where my friends and cousins are but it's what dad wanted to do so I've got to do it,"

"I'm sure you will all grow to like Chicago."

"Yeah hopefully." sighed Madi

They spent the next few hours at the neighbours house and then went home and the family tucked into lasagne that Kim had made for them.


	3. First day at work

Chapter 3-First day at work.

The next day they woke up early.

"I don't see why we have to come into work with you?" maoned Evie

"Because your not set to start school till tomorrow and you don't know Chicacgo well enough to go out around by yourself." replied Austin.

"Plus I've got to visit work to get all set up but I'll be back by 12." responded Madi

Cora started arguing with her dad about how its wasnt fair she thirteen and how in New York he used to let her go shopping alone with her friends all the time.

"Enough Cora,I don't want to hear it you'll do as I say and then at lunch maybe you can all go out and get something to eat ok." Said Austin Sternly.

The family got into the hire car that they were renting and Austin drove them into town dropping off Madi and then on towards the police station.

Austin got out of the car with Riley skipping next to him and Evie holding his hand,Cora hung back sulking.

Austin went up to the front counter.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked

"Um.I'm Austin Wyatt,I'm here for my first shift."

"Oh of course,I'll buzz you up."

The gated opened and he walked towards it with his kids following behind him.

"Dad can we get a snack from the vending machine." asked Evie

"Ok but no soda." Austin said handing his daughter some change.

He walked towards the room and knocked on the door.

The people in the room turned to face him.

"Hello,I'm Austin Wyatt ." said Austin

"Oh Hey Wyatt we've been expecting,I'm Jay Halstead this is Adam Ruzek, Kevin Atwater, Kim Burgess and my wife Hailey." explained Jay

"So you were in the army."Said Jay

"Yeah I was for ten years,But I was a police officer before that and well I came back to being an officer about three years ago." Austin explained.

At that Cora,Evie and Riley came upstairs.

"Daddy we had extra money so we got you a snickers."said Evie

The girls walked into the room and looked at all the faces.

"Oh hi Alice and Issacs mom,what are you doing here?" asked Riley

"Hi girlies what an odd surprise,it looks like your dads going to be working with me."laughed Kim

"Oh so your Alice and Issac mom,thanks for the lasagna it was delicious." said Austin

"Yeah heaps better than the one dad makes." laughed Evie

"I hope you don't mind I brought my kids with me,only for today they don't start school till tomorrow and my eldest is at work but they will be gone in a couple of hours.

"No problem,I'm sure downstairs could use some help with sorting things out." laughed Jay

"Right come on I'll come and see where we can make you three useful." Said Kim as she showed the girls back down the stairs.

Kim returned back up stairs.

"Right so Wyatt we will get you settled in and up to date and then you can start patrols,your riding with Ruzek." explained Jay

Austin put his stuff in the locker and then Jay gave him a tour of the station and then he was off on his first that morning Madi came back and took her sister out of lunch.


	4. The birthday party

Chapter 4: The Birthday party.

The girls finally started school and got into the routine of going to school and they started after school clubs meaning that Austin and Madi had to work out a way to ensure that their work schedules didn't overlap so there would always be someone at home when the other girls were home.

They were lucky as Kim offered to pick up and drop off the girls as well as here kids,in turn Madi baby sat Alice and Issac,but they weren't really babies ,Alice was the same age as Cora and so they spent most of the time together working on school projects or going when she looked after Riley and Evie,she had to make sure Issac didn't break things which seemed to be a regular occurence.

Months passed and the Wyatt family were invited to Issacs 7th birthday party.

Madi and Austin had offered to help set up the party before all the kids from Issacs class arrived.

Austin helped to secure and set up the bounce house.

The phone wrang and Kim went to answer it. Madi walked into the house to ask Kim where she wanted the cups and plates to go.

" Luke,we had this planned months in advance,you can't back out now he's your son,and all I'm asking you is to make it too his seventh birthday going to make me seem like an awful mom telling Issac his dad isn't is it that's just come up?What is it that's more important than coming to see your son?... Work you can't use work as an excuse,this is low Luke even for you,you haven't seen either of the kids in weeks,the party starts in two hours I expect you to be here." said Kim angrily

Kim sighed angrily knowing full well that Luke being Luke was not going to turn up to.

"Kim is everything alright?" asked Madi

" Just their Dad being his predictable self." said Kim

"Hes not coming is he?" replied Madi

"No it doesn't seem like it."

" That sucks Issac was really excited about it,but it will still be a good party,honestly these kids are going to have so much sugar,my sisters have been eyeing up the cotton candy machine for ages."

Kim laughed.

"Kim where do you want me put the cups and plates?" asked Madi

"On the table next to the popcorn and cotton candy machine is fine."

"Oh ok and Kim you're not an awful mother,Alice and Issac are lucky to have you." said Madi as she was leaving the kitchen.

Kim smiled,she hadn't realised how much she had needed to hear that.

"I'll be out in a second." replied Kim.

Madi returned outside to finish setting up the last bits of the party.

With fourty five minutes before the party started everything was set up, they decide to go on the trampoline and bouncy house.

Kim was busy inside the house sorting out all the food and icing the looked up and went towards the window when she heard loud voices and laughing children.

She looked outside

She saw Austin holding Riley upside down my one foot and he held Issac in the same position both of them squealing with excitement. They managed to wriggle free and all of a sudden Austin was over thrown and brought to the ground as Riley,Issac,Evie,Cora and Alice attacked him pinning him to the floor of the bouncy house.

Madi stood in the corner laughing in hysterics. Alice escaped the bouncy house and ran towards the shed and grabbed the padlock,quickly the kids all escaped the bounce house and they zipped up the outside and clipped it locked with the padlock.

The garden was then filled with went outside.

"Mom,Mom we locked Austin in the bouncy house." giggled Issac

"But it's his fault because he wouldn't let us eat the candy and he started chasing us around the garden." said Riley

"Please can someone let me out,otherwise I'm going to have to use the bouncy house as a toilet."

"Ewwww Dad thats gross." wined Evie

"Have you photos of this." asked Kim

"Yeah Madi has taken some."

"Brilliant,these will make great blackmail pictures or we can put them all over the district,with the headline Cop protecting the city over thrown by a bunch on kids and a bounce house." laughed Kim

"Hey Kim you're meant to be on my side." replied Austin

" Fine,I'll go get the key." laughed Kim as she went to the kitchen and go the key and undid the lock.

"Right come on,your friends will be here soon." said Kim.

Issacs class mates arrived and they spent the next few hours stuffing their faces with junk food and bouncing on the bounce house.

Kim went into the kitchen to put the dirty plates in the followed her in with a bag full of rubbish.

"Brilliant party Kim,Issacs having a blast,maybe I'll have to hire you for the girls birthdays." said Austin.

"I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out,I mean it would of been better if Luke had actually turned up but there's nothing I can do,he's nothing short of unreliable." replied Kim

" Yeah,but I mean Issac hasn't complained about his dad not being here ,so I guess that's good." Said Austin

"Or it just shows that Lukes an awful dad,too busy with his new family to care. That mans never knowingly been able to tell the truth but he's got the ability to make everything he does something elses took me five years to work out he was having an affair."

"Oh gosh I'm sorry Kim."

" I was practically a single mother then so being one now doesn't feel any different."

"To single parent life." laughed Austin as he raised his empty glass.

"Mom can I open my presents now?" asked Issac as he ran into the house.

" Ok then sweetie." said Kim as she followed Issac back outside.


	5. Busted!

**A/N: Thanks for all the views and comments**

Chapter: Busted!

Riley ran into the house and full speed running mud into the house.

"Riley,you putting mud everywhere."moaned Madi

"Sorry I just had to run in to tell you because Cora is going to Alice's house to work on their science fair project,and I came to tell you that they are going to eat dinner with us but they want to work at Alice's house because apparently me,Issac and Evie will annoy them otherwise."

"Ok thanks Ri,I'll give her a call to let her know when they need to come over here."

Issac then walked into the house.

"Hi Issac,how was school."asked Madi

"Good we had an art week this week so we were painting and making loads of stuff." replied Issac.

Riley and Issac raced off to Riley's room to go and play with the new lego.

Evie came into the house and collapsed onto the sofa.

"Busy day?"asked Madi

"I'm so tired, we did loads of sports this afternoon and then I had swimming after school and then Kim picked us up and we went to hers till you got back but now she's going out."

"Well have a shower and then I'll help you with your homework." said Madi

Evie nodded and dragged herself towards the stairs.

About ten minutes passed and Madi still hadn't heard the water start running.

"Evie are you in the….." said Madi as she walked towards the stairs

"Evie what on earth are you doing lying at the bottom of the stairs?" laughed Madi

"Madi I'm too tired to climb the stairs." giggled Evie

Madi then walked towards the girl and began to drag her up the stairs.

"Help." giggled Evie

Madi placed the girl back down on the floor and she went downstairs,to make a start on the dinner because her dad wasn't going to home till late.

Riley,Evie and Issac came downstairs complaining that they were hungry and couldn't possibly wait an hour and a half for food but suddenly they didn't seem so hungry when offered a carrot or an apple.

At 6 Madi called Alice and Cora to come round for dinner.

The six of the sat round the table and ate dinner chatting.

They were in a deep conversation about the new bowling alley that had opened up near the shopping centre that they wanted to go to.

"Zac and Ali where's your dad?Does he live in a cupboard or under the stairs because I've never seen him when I come to you house?" asked Riley

"Riley why would he be in a cupboard or under the staircase." laughed Evie

"Hey don't laugh at your sister like that,shes only little and Riley remember what Dad said it's not nice to ask questions like that?" said Madi

"Why not?"asked Riley

"Well how does it make you feel when people ask you about mom?" said Madi

"Sad."said Riley

"Exactly then think how it might make other people feel before you ask the question."

"But there dads not dead like momma."

"My dad doesn't live with us,he lives with his other family." said Issac

"Oh ok." said Riley content with her question being asked she went back to eating her pasta.

"They got a divorce when Issac was two and now he lives with his new wife and their kids." explained Alice

"At least you still get to see him and stuff." said Evie

"Not that often,he promised he would make my party but he missed it." said Issac

They finished up with dinner and they sat down to find something to watch.

Madi checked her phone and went onto the find my friend app on her phone,to see where her dad was,she hadn't seen the point in this but her dad insisted that she and Cora get the apps so he knows where they are without asking.

She zoomed in and laughed at what she saw. Mollies bar certainly wasn't mandatory gun control training,they had been rolled her eyes.

"Alice where did your mom say she was going?"

"I think she was going to Mollies, but Ivy Halstead told me in Spanish class today that her family were going out to dinner for the twins Luca and Ava's birthday,which would mean that Hailey and Jay aren't going."Said Cora

"Reuben Atwater and Jonas Ruszeck said they were going to watch their sisters dance shows because they do ballet together." said Evie

"But if Ivy,Luca and Avas parents arent going and Reuben and Natashas parents aren't going and Jonas and Lilas parents aren't going,Who is actually going?" said Riley

"Well your mom." said Evie

"And your dad." said Issac

The kids all looked at each other and in unison said.

"Ew gross."

"They better not kiss because that's disgusting?" said Issac

"They could just be friends." said Evie

"Evie,If they were just friends would they lie and pretend that other people were going."said Cora

Evie shrugged. "I dunno."

"This might mean we will sort of be like siblings,"said Issac

"But I like being friends."Said Riley

"Me too." Said Evie

"Me too." repeated Alice

"Me too." said Cora

"Me three." laughed Madi

Which sent them all into a fit of giggles.

"Right who wants popcorn." asked Madi

Shouts of "meeeeeeeeeeee." echoed across the room.

At 9.30 there was a knock on the door and their dad came in followed by Kim

"Come on kids lets go,time to get to bed." said Austin

"Thanks Madi,"said Kim

"No problem." said Madi

"How was it?" asked Alice

"Good thanks." replied Kim

"Did Kevin tell you about Natshas dance show last week." asked Cora

"Oh yes he said it was really good." lied Austin

Which caused them all to giggle.

"Hailey said to tell you thank you for the cards you made for Luca and Ava."Said Kim

The giggling continued

"What's so funny." asked Austin

Austins confusion only caused the laughing to get louder.

"Ill explain."Said Cora

"What then."said Austin

"You can't have known anything about how good the dance show was because it was this evening." said Cora

"And you couldn't have spoken to Hailey about Luca and Jonas card because they are out at dinner and Ivy text me to tell me that she was sorry but the dog had tried to bury the card so it was all dirty." laughed Alice

"You both were lying." said Riley

"Lyings naugthy." said Issac

"Busted." laughed Kim

"I guess so?" laughed Adam

"Were you on a date." said Alice

"Well Dad were you." asked Evie

Austin and Kim looked at eachother.

"I guess you could call it that ." said Kim

"How many dates have you been on?"asked Cora

"About six." said Austin

"Thats alot." said Evie

"Stop this is just so gross." wined Issac.

…...

Austin went to kiss his daughters good night.

"Daddy." said Riley

"Yes sweetie."

"I don't want another momma."

"Your not going to have another mommy,mommy will always be your momma even if she's not here,she's always watching you."

"But everyone knows that people go on dates then the fall in love and get married."

"That doesn't mean that someone else will be you mom."

"Not someone else,Kim,she's already got kids to be a momma too she doesn't have to be my momma as well."

"Sweetie just because I like her doesn't mean, you will have to call Kim mom."

"Oh ok you promise,I can just call her Kim."

"Of course silly."


	6. Revelation

Chapter: Revelation

**A/N: Mention of blood,gun violence and death.**

It was early afternoon and Madi came out of the shop after just finishing her shift,she had been at work since the early hours of the morning and was ready to collapse onto the sofa and watch tv.

"Hey,Hey,stop that girl,she just stole my purse." came cries from a women behind her.

Madi turned around to see a girl about her age sprinting off in the opposite thinking she jumped into sped after the girl following her down the past people to ensure she could keep up with she caught up with the girl.

"Stop running,the police will be here soon anyway."Shouted Madi

Madi lunged forward grabbing the girl by the arm that was holding the stolen purse

"Hey what the hell do you think your doing."she said

"Taking back what's not yours." Madi said grabbing onto the purse.

There was a tug of war over who would get it. Madi grabbed the girl and held on tight so she couldn't run away,she heard sirens approaching.

The sirens got louder and the cop car pulled up.

Kim got out of the car and walked over. She spoke into her radio.

"Suspect found about to be taken into custody."

Kim approached Madi.

"What happened."

"I was leaving work and this woman yelled that this girl had stolen her purse so I ran after her to get it back."

Kim nodded and then spoke to the girl,who when Kim put handcuffs on her started kicking got her in the car with the other officer who was on shift with her and she went back over to Madi.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Madi what the hell we you thinking."

"I knew if I let her go you wouldn't be able to catch her."

"Madi it was a extremly stupid thing to do ,you could have been serioiusly hurt,what would your dad think about you doing this?I can't believe how stupid you were ,she could have had a knife or even a gun." Said Kim

"But I'm fine so what does it matter?Anyway why do you care?"said Madi

"Because I couldn't bare to think how much it would hurt your dad if you were hurt." explained Kim

Madi rolled her eyes.

"You may be dating my dad but that doesn't make you my mom,it doesn't give you any authority for you to tell me what you think is best for me to do,I'm not a kid"

"I'd never try to be your mom,but that doesn't mean I can't care about you and worry about you getting hurt."

Madi was fuming.

"Stop talking to me like you care,like you know me at all,like you know our family,you've known my dad like six months,you know nothing about getting you've been in a coma for three months after getting shot,you have no fear."

Said Madi as she lifted up her shirt to show the scar that along her rib cage.

"I did it because I wished somebody had done it for my mom,maybe then I wouldn't have seen her blood pouring out of her infront of me,maybe then we wouldn't be here and maybe then I wouldn't be having to waste my time talking to you."

At that Madi walked away towards the bus stop and made it just in time for the sat on the bus seeing blood boiling in her the time she arrived home she had calmed herself down she felt better.

Madi arrived at the elementary school to pick up Riley and they walked home.

By the time they got home Cora and Evie had also got home.


	7. Revelation part 2

Chapter: Revelation part 2.

Madi's phone buzzed,so she picked it up.

**Madi,**

**Kim and I are going out on a date because our planned date night got cancelled last your incharge of the baby sitting everyone at Kims,Don't worry I'll pay you.**

**Dad**

**Xxxx**

Madi sighed her dad and Kim had been seeing each other for about four months and she preferred to keep it out of her didn't mind Alice and Issac they were sweet and every since Alice and Cora had become good friends Cora had actually started to enjoying living in Chicago.

The evening came around all four of the Wyatts went next door. Austin knocked on the door Kim opened it and the three girls ran into the house to find Alice and Issac.

Madi walked past Kim into the lounge.

"So what movie are we watching?" asked Madi

"We can't decide."Said Alice

"Well there's loads to choose from so maybe find two so pick a couple that we can watch."

The five kids sat on the sofa.

"Pizzas in the oven and we won't be back late," said Kim

"Bed at 9 ."said Austin

"Hey thats so unfair."moaned Cora

"Yeah it's a friday ,it's the weekend tomorrow." wined Evie

"Right no later than 11pm then." said Kim

Austin and Kim left and Madi was incharge. Madi took the pizzas out the oven and put them on plates in the lounge.

They flicked through the movies and found one that could all decide to watch.

They watched the first movie,well the movie played they spent a lot of time throwing popcorn at each other.

"It's cold can we get more blankets." asked Riley

"Yeah there's loads in my moms cupboard in her room." explained Alice

"Ok right I'll go and have a look." said Madi as she got up and went up the stairs to find the blankets

She went into the room and walked towards the closet. Madi saw some blankets on the top shelf,she pulled at them,as she pulled at them she also pulled a box down and the contents spilled out onto the floor. Madi picked up the photos to put in the picked up a photo and did a double take.

There in the photo there was Kim smiling at the camera but also smiling next to her was her mom when she was younger,grinning from ear to ear looking happy.


	8. Revelation part 3

**A/N: Time to find out who is Madi's ****mother?**

**Mention of gang violence and death.**

Madi couldn't believe her eyes,the rest of the evening went past in a haze and a blur,It felt like she was drowning and that she was be swallowed whole. She got the kids to sleep at 10.30 and she sat down and picked up her phone and flicked through her saved voice mails.

**Hey Didi,It's mom just wanted to call and ask you want what you wanted for dinner tonight? Coras going to a friends house and Evies got a girl scouts sleep it's just you,me and Baby Riley?So call me back,let me know what you love you xxxxxxxxx.**

After she put down the phone she heard keys in the door.

Kim walked into the house trying to make as little noise as walked into the tv room and saw Madi.

"Thanks Madi,you dads gone home,you can stay here or go back what ever you want."

"Ok,did you have a nice evening?" asked Madi

"Yes it was lovely,really nice food,we should all go one weekend." replied Kim

"Yeah,that would be nice." smiled Madi

Kim nodded and then she turned to hang up her coat.

"Madi,I'm sorry about earlier I shouldn't have been so harsh to you,it's just I was worried for you."

" I know I shouldn't have lashed out,I'd had a crappy day at work and It wasn't fair to take it out on you."

Both Madi and Kim headed over to the sofa

"Can I ask you something Madi,you can say no."

Madi nodded.

"Did you really see your mom get shot?"

Madi nodded.

"But I don't talk about it's not something anyone really likes to remember,"

Kim nodded and rested her arm on Madis shoulder.

Kim looked to the table and saw the box of photos that was usually upstairs in her closet.

"Oh sorry about those,it fell down when I was getting blankets and I wanted to tidy them away neatly but I got distracted by arguments over what ice cream to have." said Madi.

Madi picked up the photo and pointed to it.

"You look young in this how long ago was it taken."

"Are you saying I look old."laughed Kim

"No I just mean it looks like it was taken ages ago."

"You're not wrong it was taken about ,twenty one or twenty two years ago at my birthday party."

"Who is that women next to you." questioned Madi

"That's an old friend."

"Are you still friends?...old friend makes it seem like you aren't anymore." Madi was pressing for information.

"Not really,I guess,haven't heard from her in about twenty years,we had a falling out,she was making a decision that none of her friends including me thought were a good idea but she did it anyway and didn't stay in contact."

Madi nodded and took a deep breath.

"We were walking back from going out grocery shopping on the way to pick my sisters up from my cousins had been working some case and at least five people from some gang had been put away for drug and child trafficking but they must have spoken to someone on the outside told them my mom was the person in charge of the operation,they came out of nowhere from the alley way,there was a gun shots and then she was just lying t on the floor,I screamed and then I went towards her and that's about all I remember the next thing I remember was hospital machine beeping." explained Madi.

Kim stared at Madi for a second and then pulled her into an embrace.

"Oh sweetie,I'm so sorry,you didn't need to tell me,there was no pressure but I'm glad you told me.I know what it's like to be injured at work."

"I did need to tell you,because you knew her as well." replied Madi wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What do you mean." said Kim confused.

"Because the women in that picture from your birthday,thats my…"Said Madi barely able to get her words out.

Kims facial expression changed and suddenly everything clicked into place.

"Oh my goodness,,shes your mom isn't she." said Kim it what was barely an audioable whisper.

Madi nodded and at that both Madi and Kim were now in floods of tears.

Kim passed Madi a box of tissues.

"Wow,this is one big shock,but I have to say you do look alot like her you know,but then you also look like your dad as well."said Kim wiping her eyes.

"Yeah everyone says I look like Mom,it's kinds impossible for me to look like Austin,he's not my biological dad,I mean he's the only father figure I know,he met my mom when I was one and half."

"Ah ok,wow I'm still in shock I can't get over the fact that your Erin's daughter." said Kim

"She was the best but she was also kinda scary at times." said Madi

"I'm sure she was,she was certainly badass when she worked with us."

"She was a police officer here." Madi said puzzled.

"I didn't know that,she was really private about that kinda stuff she never really talked about her life before I was born,she'd talk about her mom bunny and how useless she was and shed talk about a guy who took her in and practically raised her but she made out like she had always lived in New York."

"Do you want to see some photos or something." asked Madi.

Madi flicked through her photo, showing the ones she had the last full family photo taken,pictures of events. Madi had forgotten how many selfies her and her mom had taken over the years.

"Wow she really didn't age."

"Yeah she didn't people often thought she was my sister."

" I bet."

"'Did you take Austins surname?" asked Kim

"Yeah,well sort off my full name is Nadia-Madeline Lindsay-Wyatt,the others girls just are Wyatt."

"Your first names Nadia." said Kim

"It's a little confusing everyone called me Nadia or Didi untill I was in kindergarten although mom refused to call me anything else,she said it was the name on my birth certificate so it was the name she was going to call was a Nadia in my class and Nadine and Madeline in my dance class and so to save confusion I became Madi,plus being Nadia was alot of pressure,as I kid I felt like with such a special name I had a lot to live up to."

"So you know where your name came from then."said Kim

"It was one of the things mom elaborated the most on,about Nadia and how she had helped her and how she died going to get her birthday never liked to celebrate her birthday to the extent we ending up moving her birthday a whole month later just so she could enjoy it."

"That's nice of you."

"And Coras middle name is Teddy after mom's brother."

A thought came into Madis head.

"Kim what's your name short for."

"Kimberly,why do you ask?"said Kim

"Because that Rileys middle name,I don't think mom ever forgot about you." smiled Madi

Kim smiled "Oh."

"Actually do you know anyone called Henriet because thats Evelyns middle name." asked Madi

"Do I….Henry,Hanks names Henry." said Kim

"Whose Hank?" asked Madi

"He's the father figure that your mom talked about."

"Geez this has been one eventful evening." laughed Kim

There were footsteps

Cora walked down the stairs followed by alice,Issac,Evie and Riley.

"We can't sleep." moaned Riley

"I feel sick." said Evie

"They woke me and Cora up."moaned Alice

"Why the hell are there picture of mom all over the table." said Cora

"Mom why are you in pictures with that women."said Issac

"Hey,that's not just a women ,that's my momma." said Riley

"Wait Kim you knew my mom." said Cora

Kim nodded " yeah we worked here at Chicago PD for about six years."

"Like where you work with dad now." said Evie

"Yeah."

"Wow thats crazy."Said Cora

Riley burst into tears.

"It's not fair everyone got to have memories with her,even Kim and I don't even remember her."

"Hey Ri don't cry."Said Madi scooping up her sister into a hug.

"How about I tell you some stories about when I knew your mom."Said Kim

Riley nodded and all the kids climbed onto the sofa next to Kim and snuggled down to listen to the stories that she had to tell.


End file.
